the_wolf_who_saved_the_little_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Sonnor
Lola is the tritagonist in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl. She is Charlie's little sister and Classified's friend, Taya's older sister like-figure, at first she was jealous of Taya romantically charming Classified and not paying so much attention to her Role in the Film Lola and Classified are having a normal day in Imagination land when they stop by the Submarine to visit and annoy Dave. When they arrive, Dave claims to have his dearest Belle held captive. Classified battles the evil octopus, but Dave throws "Belle" overboard to be eaten by an shark. (Bruce) Classified rushes down to save her and Lola follows close behind. When the wolf seems to have finally met his end, he emerges from the water and Lola uses her pixie dust to lift Bruce and land him on Dave's submarine. Classified and Lola then leave the scene to free the prisoner. Instead of Belle, however, they find her daughter Taya Calder. Lola takes an immediate disliking towards her, Classified decides to introduce her to the Boys, but Taya quickly grows tired of their savage like behavior. She attempts to build a raft to return home, but Classified knows that the only way to leave Imagination Land is to fly. Lola reluctantly bestows pixie dust upon Taya, but the flight lessons end in failure. Taya loses her temper again when Classified and the boys begin to play rugby with her notepad. She tells Classified and the boys off and ever abolishes her belief of smaller girls. Taya's disbelief causes Lola to grow ill. After Alex gives her a check-up, Classified and the gang learns that Charlie's little sister will die unless they get Taya to believe in smaller girls. Classified and the others then set out to find Taya and make her the very first Girl. Unfortunately, Taya makes a deal with Dave. If she helps him locate his treasure, he'll give her a ride home on his ship that now has the ability to fly after Lola sprinkled her pixie dust all over it. Taya tricks the boys into playing treasure hunt, but after bonding with them, she changes her minds and discards the whistle she was meant to use to summon Dave once she found the treasure. FlyingFoxy19 the Boy finds the whistle and innocently blows it, summoning Dave and his minions. Classified and the others are captured and Taya rushes back to Hangman's Tree to find Lola. It's too late, however, and Lola's bright light of life has expired. Taya mourns the death of the little girl and her belief in smaller girls' begins to arise. Lola is revived and the duo heads to the submarine to face Dave. They arrive and find Classified locked on to an anchor about to be thrown overboard. Lola distracts Dave and Smek while Taya frees the Boys and battle the octopi. Lola manages to become unconscious so Taya can try to retrieve the key. Dave awakens and attempts to kill Taya. Lola sprinkles pixie dust on her and she is able to escape through flight. Not only that, but she is also able to free Classified. Dave is defeated and Classified escorts Taya home. While there, Classified and Lola -, has finally put her jealousy and resentment of Taya aside - with Classified's permission to return on weekends. Afterward, they head back home to Imagination land.